Psychotic Beat
by Sophie Joi
Summary: Books are told to be fiction stories of minds of others, but when Lelouch's book slowly turns to reality, things start to get out of hand. Another story that brings out my dark side. I felt like a failed when writing venomous obsession, so I wrote this.
1. Chapter 1 Riddle me This

Psychotic Beat

By Miyuki-My-Love

Chapter One

"Riddle Me This"

Pain shot through a boys' body in bursts that made him want to scream his heart out, a fit sacrifice for his mind. He cried in pain and agony as another set of bolts were lunged through his frail back. He screamed a blood curling howl as it shot through his spine, his mind was spinning, leaving his eyes and ears completely useless. He howled, a cry that creeps through the minds of frightened children on Halloweens eve, the scream of complete pain and agony, one that could kill a man with its deathly tone. Although He screamed and moaned he was not heard. He panted as the pain soon left his body for a split second. His mouth was dry, tears and drool dripped down his face mixed with sweat and blood, his eyes were blood shot and his cheeks flushed. He had been laying there for what felt like days taking lashes in the back, bolts into his soft skin, an insanity tinted feeling tugged at the ends of his retreating mind.

Suddenly the new born burst of pain stopped in their tracks of blood and grime. He breathed a new breath of cold air into his torn lungs as his vision slowly returned. His ears opened up to hear nothing but the blurred sound of birds chirping a gay tune. He tried to lift my head but fell to soon as a trail of burning discomfort shot down his back and a snapping sound shattered through the air as he curled into a ball cringing as his arms wrapped around his lower back. He tried to gather more air when, without warning his brain shut down and his whole body collapsed, the only sight that was left was a silver needle in his side.

* * *

"Am I, the one who fights, the one ye seek?

And though am I weak and frail, will ye seek me out and strike thy sword?

I have given up my dearest life for thee, and here ye boast and claim thy sword as thy own?

Where art thou that ye may keep thy word, that may seek the honest one, that may take it upon himself for another brother? Here I am, will ye take me as I am, or will ye reject the solider.

Ye lost thy sense and all thy mind. Thou art senseless and without wisdom. Ye take the science of the world and distort it into thine mind and yet take another's hand and lead them astray. Ye slit thine companies throat with a stick but ye kiss another's cheek with that of a sharp edge of a blade before battle,"

the words from the old book echoed threw the dim empty class room. One alone sat among the ghosts of students that occupied the day. The sun reflected bright calm colors onto his white skin. His purple eyes looking over the tattered and fading words on the page of the book before him. He sighed a sigh of heavy burdens and thought as one's face came into mind, the name writing itself before the still shadow of the boy.

"Where art thou?"

* * *

Screams and voices ripped at this boy's mind, he was all alone in a pitch black hole. Voices of loved ones and friends were fading away as all sanity vanished from his torn and tattered mind. He fell under pressure, anger and hatred taking over all other emotions in a swirl of confusion and mystery.

He started to come to, the feelings in his head were all one and separate. He could not feel the difference. His eyes fluttered open as his reality was once again real. His scenes were now active and his body able to move. He was bruised and lashed all over yet he stood as if he had been healed completely. He breathed cold deathly air as it became apparent he was not the same. At the crack of a mental whip he snapped and was set loose into the world as a rabid dog to seek revenge on all who has turned on him. He stepped off a dark cold cliff in his mind and he was to be forever lost in a vague world of insanity, never to see his tender soul again.

He looked around at his surrounds. He was all alone on a dark hill, the eyes of the master hiding behind a shield of lies to protect them from their own creation. He stared at what came into view before him. His lost pink eyes set upon a former home of his. There rested his first victim, one who he would own before the break of dawn.

He set off from upon the hill, making is way down with a smirk plastered upon his death like face. He soon made it into the dark ally ways of the great city he had once stood gazing upon. He walked at his own pace no longer being just a human being but a manipulated tool of a hidden dictator. He soon reached the place of which he dwelt. His home. Yet at this night, this home of many shall become a battlefield for all that betrayed this one boy.

* * *

"And in the dark of night shall ye come for me, and in the dark of my heart shall ye stab me.

Yea, here I am with open arms to welcome you, brother, ye run and hide. Yea, though I loved you, brother, Ye stab me in the side of my heart. To declare war, ye cry, and thine heart hath fell corrupted." a book slammed close in the empty class room. A body raised from the chair and left the room with no word. His mind was set upon the tail he had just read. A brother that betrayed another.

Although humans do often wonder is books can change reality. That is not the case, reality is the books. They all connect one day.

The young man retreated to his room, its dark and empty hue not bothering him the slightest. He sat down at his desk, his mind wondering off into another world. His hands held a small white locket.

This boy never worried much. It was not his style, nor did he worry about ones he hated. Yet, there was a deep concern that knocked at his heart about the one he hated the most. A replacement for a dear thing in his life. He breathed slowly as the boys face came to mind. He wasn't sure if he should feel hatred or concern, if he should feel anger or love. That day, it would be decided for him.

A knock sounded at his door, he turned being snapped out of his trance. He spoke to the person on the other side with a heavy deep voice, "Come in."

The door cracked open and a small girl came into sight, her long orange hair popping out from the dark atmosphere of the room. Although she was not her bouncy self, her greens eyes held fear and her small fragile lips were turned into a frown.

"Lulu, I'm scared." She voiced what he saw in her.

"Shirley, has anything happened?"

"Uh-hu, we tried to find you but the power went out after you left the classroom. I saw you in the hall and tried to catch you but you passed on by. There has been a murder..." She paused, her face turning white, "On the campus." She walked over to him as he stood, a concerned look on his face. She pulled out a blood stained paper and placed it in his hands.

"This was on the body. It's a riddle."

Lelouch's eyes looked down at the paper, words were written on it in a messy manner. What almost looked like a distorted cursive. He read the words out loud in a whisper.

"Blood tints my hands, and sins are my ally,

I lie in a bed of death and my pillow are my victims,

This thing they call love has never reached me,

And the only thing that stands between me and your soul,

Is my only brother..." Lelouch paused as he looked down at the last three words, "Who am I?"

Shirley looked up at his troubled face as she grabbed onto his waist pulling him closer. She was his own. He put an arm around her small back, it trembling in fear. He put the paper into his pocket and looked down at her pleading eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"Shirley, we don't know him. Get off campus. He wants me."

"He's so young."

"Age dose not matter when sin is involved." Lelouch kissed her soft cheek and sent her out of the room to gather students and friends and try and escape before more vanished.

"Rolo, what have you done?" He asked himself as he put a small hand gun in his school jacket. He ran out to find the boy, hoping this would all be over soon, and wondering what kind of force has done this.

* * *

A snicker escaped from the boys mouth as he set a pack of C4 on top the school rooftop. His pink eyes shot over to the picture of running students he saw threw the window below him. He quickly climbed down and hit a small button that lay in his hands. Time slowed, screams and howls broke out into the air as huge chunks of wall and roof fell onto the mass of students. He chuckled.

"Whatever they gave me, it rightfully coasted my life, and set this sinful mind of mine free!" He laughed inside as he watched the flames and rock fall in on themselves taking out half a the students, "They were all humans that needed to die. Mocking me for my size and my person. They shall die. And so shall he, my dearest brother, that he would rather prefer her over me. Strew that ungrateful prince!" He walked off without another thought to plan his next move, for his previous actions were only for giving a scare.

* * *

**Afterword  
**

Hello my little band of fans!

I persent to you a lovley make up present for doing such a

horrible job on VO and Renewed hearts.

I really enjoy writing Psycho Rolo and thought

this would be a good excuse to write him again! *cheers*

Although my school work has taken a chunck out of my brain,

I will try and make this fan fiction as psycho as I possibley can with out making it

bloody/gore/pointless. I hope you enjoy it as much as I will.

And I want your guy's oppinion:

I have a story line that would be allot like X-men meets Code Geass.

And It would be another happy oppertunity to write crazy people!

So I was wondering if I should put that story line up as well.

Thank you, and see you later!

PS. **REVIEW ME!!!** oh, and I'm taking Amnesia Angel down.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Little bit of hope

**Chapter Two**

"**A little Bit of Hope"**

**He panted as he ran along the dark outside of the shadow like school, his purple eyes homing onto the fire not to far from him. He ran over to the fallen brick and stone and ran threw the flames pulling out as many students as he could. He coughed as he breathed threw the smoke. Suddenly, his name reached his ears. A young girl beckoned to him.**

**"Lelouch!" She yelled. He turned to meet her yes looking up at his, she was held under by a burning beam. **

**He gasped, "Milly!" He jumped down from the beams he stood upon and grabbed her hand, "I cant get you out!" He reported, "The beam is to heavy."**

**"Please try!"**

**Lelouch grabbed the edge of the beam and lifted it up, his body started to fold under him as the beam was lifted higher into the air. He tried to breath but his lungs were strained. He finally lifted it enough for her to crawl out. He dropped it with a thud as soon as his squinted eyes saw her legs under her. **

**"Get out of here!" He said panting. She started to protest but gave up when he shot her a look, "Get out, now." **

**She nodded and ran off with the other students to help count all that were there. **

*** * ***

**Rolo slowly stalked around the club house building, his feet not making a sound as they hit the soft ground. He breathed heavy, stress flooding his mind as sanity slowly seeped into his poisoned mind. He stopped walking and a look of great anguish crossed his face as he thought of what he had just done. He shook his head as he regained his cool. **

**_I've done worse. _He reminded himself of his blood stained past. Then, once again, the hidden evil took captive his mind. He flinched then began walking once more, gripping a knife in his small hand, he climbed threw the window and into his victims home. **

*** * * **

**Lelouch sat down onto the dew covered grass his head in his hands. He breathed a sigh as his mind raced threw things Rolo would do next. He had to think of a way to stop all the blood shed, and yet, still there in his mind was the wounder of why such a "naive" boy as Rolo would do such a thing. Even as an assassin, he would never hurt his friends, nor his brother. **

**Lelouch thought of how familiar it all sounded; the fire, the murder, the riddle. It was all to real. He paused, "The book."**

*** * ***

**"Flames liked at the gate of the city, victims screaming thine last cries. Thy watch from a distance, not to close, and laugh as thine plan unfolds. Thy strike again at thine own flesh, thine own blood, and in his courters thy wait for his coming. Thy strike me once more. For I am thine own Flesh, thine dearest brother." He closed the book once more and tucked it into his jacket. He looked around the dark room, the darkness over coming his mind. The ghosts of the old house seemed to seep out of the walls and dance around him. His senses were confused and lost, his mind heard whispers coming from all sides as fear crawled up his spin and bit him threw, the poison reaching his heart and making his body a failure to him.**

**All at once, a shadow appeared in front of him and he froze in fear. He tried to scream but nothing came out. His blood raced as the face came into veiw, two soft green eyes stared back at him, and he relaxed. **

**"Lulu, It's just me." She said, her voice calming and soothing to his ragged heart. **

**"Shirley..." He trembled, "We're doomed. It's this book, some how, some way, he is duplicating whats going on in this book. We gotta stop him."**

**"What happens next in this book of yours?" She asked.**

**"He comes. He comes into the older brothers room an kills him in his sleep. He hides there till dawn and then flees. And in the wilderness he confronts and angel who curses him and the younger brother dies of leperce the next day."**

**"Then, of what is possible today, he will come and try and kill you."**

**"I know. I'm prepared. Are all students off campus?" **

**"Yes." She looked down at his large hands holding hers tight.**

**"Then you must go to, I-"**

**"No, Lulu. I'm going to stay, with you, and fight." She looked sternly at him.**

**"Shirley! You can't! You dont even have a weapon, Rolo will have no mercy."**

**"And as you fight with bullets I will fight with words."**

**"I cant stop you can I?"**

**"No."**

**He sighed heavily, "Then we stay here, And wait for him."**

**"If he gets to us first, I shall give you this." She said leaning toward Lelouch's broad chest. She stood onto her tip toes and came face to face with him. Her soft lips touched hers, and they were committed. **

**She backed away after a few seconds, her green eyes burning with fire and sorrow. Although fear and death faced her she was brave, and kept him brave. She was set, and with her gentle kind hands and her stern justified tongue she would stand to the end. **

**"We're facing death, you know that right?"**

**"And what is death? A new life, I must say."**

**"You are correct." He chuckled lightly. **

**"Although, is all this necessary?"**

**"Yes, Rolo is highly trained and something is pushing him more then before, something I cannot place." **

**"I see. Lelouch, I pray that an angel of mercy will come down and clear that boys heart."**

**"Pray harder."**


	3. Chapter 3 Angel of Mercy

**Chapter 3**

"**Angel of Mercy"**

**Rolo sat**** alone in the closet of the dark room staring at the knife in his hand. He wondered why he had chosen a knife. The familiar weapon felt light and comfortable in his grasp as he gazed upon it. He knew why he had chosen a knife. To watch his brother and that g**_**irl**_** suffer slowly. He held the knife closer then turning onto his side. He would strike at around 1 AM. Hoping They would have fallen asleep. He had been sitting there listening to them, for hours. **

**In the pressure they had not been ashamed to show their love to one another. Rolo would peep through the crack in the door just to find his brother kissing that . . . **_**girl.**_

**Soon after at least to hours, they involuntary fell asleep in each other's arms. Rolo waited in the shadows, then slowly emerged, knife in hand. He started with Lelouch, coming over to him with his knife. Time was frozen, and Rolo gasped for breath as he stood over the two. **

**He started to slit Lelouch's throat when he drew back. He stopped, looking at shirley. **

**She would go first. He moved his knife to her breast, and slowly cut along her upper chest. Blood started to seep out and her breathing started to cut short. **

**Rolo drew back and let time run at it's pace. He shot a glare to the girl, peacefully sleeping still. He would wait, till the couple awakened. Not hesitating he sat down by the two, his face emotionless.**

**Inside was a different story. Inside of his heart Rolo felt hatred, regret, love, depression, confusion, and mercy. He showed none, of course. He was fighting against his own will. Back on the hill, that man had tortured him almost to his death, but then gave him something. A drug of some sort. Rolo was filled with adrenaline, all his hatred to the world ****was being poured out onto one place. Some would say it wasn't his fault, but then again, the human mine is easily influenced. **

**Rolo's mental alarm sprang to life as he spotted Lelouch's eyes open. He turned to look his brother strait In the eye. Shirley moaned and began to whimper, feeling the bleeding pain in her chest. Lelouch sat up hastily and pulled out a gun. **

**He pointed it at Rolo's head, with a stern grip on the trigger, he began to speak.**

**"Rolo . . . " Lelouch sighed staring down at Shirley also. **

**"Nii-san. . ." Rolo breathed back. **

**"Why?" He motioned toward Shirley, gasping for breath. **

**"You lied, Nii-san. A liar, a fake, a frod. You never loved me. Only her. That **_**girl**_**."**

**"R-R-Rolo. . ." A whimper rose from Shirley's lips, "What ever happened to the sweet innocent boy we all loved and knew?" She smiled at the boy, her warm eyes flickering like fire. **

**"Hm?" Rolo made eye contact with the woman. **

**"Rolo. You never understood, how much we all loved you. You weren't just Lelouch's little brother, but everyone in the student council also, and even then some." she giggled lightly. **

**"Wha-What?" Rolo shook his head, "No! It's all lies! I was never loved!" Rolo Pulled out a gun, and pointed it murderously at Shirley, his hands shaking. **

**"No Rolo, they're not. We all loved you, we all were there for you. You never accepted us as your family. Even . . . "She started to cough blood, "Even Lulu. We all befriended you, Rolo." She smiled at him, holding out her trembling hand. Lelouch watched her in shock. **

**"Stop this nonsense. Please Rolo, Come back to your family." Her eyes started to tear. **

**"NO! IT'S ALL A LIE!" Rolo yelled closing his tearing eyes and thrusting the gun to her heart, "A LIE!"**

_**Bang**_

_**Bang**_

_**Bang.**_

**"R-Rolo!" Lelouch stood mouth gaping. The gun was dropped on the floor, both of them. Rolo broke down in tears on the ground crying, and in Lelouch's lap sat Shirley, hand spread out and face pleasant. She looked at Rolo with a warm dead man's stare as he last words floated through the room.**

**Rolo fell into a ball, he cried and started to scream, "She was right! She was right!" over and over again. Without an end. Only Shirley could love a killer, and only a killer could love her back. She was his angel of mercy.**

*** * ***

**"And after the bells tole for the older, the younger sits alone and cries. For thy brother has even made the angel of mercy fall, and shall thine heart be cursed forever with eternal grief. For the angel loved him, and they were intertwined. Yet thy lust overcame love, and thy hatred overtook strength. Go and disappear, for all that thy has loved is gone, and all the loved thou, has fled."**

_**The End**_

_**Authors Notes:**_

_**That was like, the quickest ending I ever wrote. (Besides Amesia Angel)**_

_**Ah well, that was requested. Hope you liked!**_

_**Gomen if I failed you! *bow*  
**_


End file.
